Upcoming productions
2015 __NOEDITSECTION__ September * 9 September - "Issue 3" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. * 15 September - The [[Star Trek Daily Calendar (2016)|2016 Star Trek Daily Calendar calendar]]. * 16 September - Star Trek: New Visions #8, "The Survival Equation" from IDW Publishing. * 24 September - IDW Publishing's Star Trek, Volume 10 trade paperback. * 29 September - Star Trek: Titan novel, Sight Unseen, by James Swallow. October * 6 October - Star Trek: Ships of the Line Posters from Universe Publishing. * 13 October - Gallery Books reference book, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Warped, by Mike McMahan. * 14 October - "Issue 4" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. * 20 October - Insight Editions reference book, Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann * 21 October - Issue 50 of Star Trek: Ongoing. * 27 October - Star Trek: Seekers #4, All That's Left, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. * 29 October - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 4. November * 1 November - World premiere of Star Trek: The Ultimate Voyage at the Royal Albert Hall, London, UK. * 11 November - ** "Issue 5" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. ** Star Trek: New Visions #9, "The Hollow Man" from IDW Publishing. * 19 November - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 2 from IDW Publishing. * 24 November - Pocket TOS novel, Child of Two Worlds, by Greg Cox. * Issue 51 of Star Trek: Ongoing. December * 17 December - Papberback edition of Star Trek: The John Byrne Collection from IDW Publishing. * 29 December - Pocket DS9 novel, Ascendance, by David R. George III. * Issue 1 of Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. * Pocket DS9 eBook, The Rules of Accusation, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. ;To be announced * Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 3 by John Byrne, from IDW Publishing. 2016 __NOEDITSECTION__ January * 26 January - Pocket VOY novel, A Pocket Full of Lies, by Kirsten Beyer. February * 23 February - Pocket TOS novel, The Latter Fire, by James Swallow. March * 29 March - Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Live by the Code, by Christopher L. Bennett. April * 26 April - Pocket TOS novel, Elusive Salvation, by Dayton Ward. May * 3 May - Paperback edition of Titan Books reference book, The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, by David A. Goodman. June * 7 June - Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series. * Pocket DS9 novel, Force and Motion, by Jeffrey Lang. July * 8 July 2016 - to be released. * Star Trek: Legacies #1, Captain to Captain, by Greg Cox. August * Star Trek: Legacies #2, Best Defense, by David Mack. September * Star Trek: Legacies #3, Purgatory's Key, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. Autumn * becker&mayer! reference book, Star Trek Encyclopedia fourth edition. October * Star Trek: Prey #1, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. November * Star Trek: Prey #2, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. December * Star Trek: Prey #3, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. ;To be announced * The Fifty Year Mission - by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. * Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Time Lock, by Christopher L. Bennett. 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ January * Pocket TOS novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;To be announced * Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. * Pocket TNG novel, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward |Pre-1964}} pt:Produções futuras 2999